Raven (Prime Earth)
Forever Evil When all of Earth's greatest heroes were gone and the Crime Syndicate of America had taken over the world, the Teen Titans attempted to challenge the Crime Syndicate. However, they were easily overpowered by Johnny Quick and Atomica and were then flung into the time stream. While the Titans were constantly flung through time, Raven was sent a few thousand years back in time. There, she was challenged by Etrigan the Demon, who recognized her as Trigon's daughter and tried to kill her. Raven was saved by Wonder Girl, who suggested that the way to stop Raven's powers, since she was born and raised in a world between worlds, was to manipulate the energy within the time stream. Raven succeeded in anchoring the Titans with her soul-self, teleporting them through time. The Titans arrived 20 years into the future, where Jonathan Lane Kent had massacred most of Earth's superheroes, leaving only a few, including Beast Boy, now calling himself Beast Man, and Rose Wilson. Kon-El and Jon battled, and Kon triumphed. Kon was then sent elsewhere by an unknown power, and a severely injured Jon was swapped unknowingly as Superboy by Beast Boy and Rose Wilson. Trial of Kid Flash While traveling through time Raven and the Titans arrived to the 30th century, where they found out that their teammate Kid Flash was actually a rebel leader and war criminal, named Bar Torr. It was during this time that Raven deduced that the Superboy with them was actually Jon, and she helped send him back to the present time so that he could find a cure for his deteriorating body condition. After leaving Kid Flash and Solstice in the future, Raven and the others returned to their original time where she discovered that her connection with Trigon had been severed. The Culling Following an attack by the villain Grimm, the Titans planned a final attack on Harvest's new colony. Raven was reluctant to join because of her past actions, but after Bunker told her that everybody deserved a second chance, Raven changed her mind. In the colony, the Teen Titans were surprised to find that everyone is returned to normal, and even the victims of the Culling had been restored to life. Raven played a crucial role by finding out Harvest's scheme to extract all the metagenes to create a massive DNA strand for his usage. Raven destroyed it using her soul-self, leaving Harvest to finally be defeated. The White Carnival After the Titans separated, Raven found out that her mother had a sister living in San Francisco. She decided to visit her aunt so that she could learn more about her mother's side of the family. Raven was surprised to discover that her Aunt Alice and her family are dedicated Christians. During her stay, Raven attended Madison High School where she cast a spell on several students, in order to have a group of friends and fit in. She soon came across one student that was seemingly under the control of a mysterious white orb which had begun to grow near a carnival. The orb fed on the souls of the young, and Raven did her best to try and stop it. After several attempts, she failed, until her aunt and the citizens of San Francisco gave her the strength that she needed to defeat the orb and wipe everyone's memories of the event. Rebirth Some time after leaving the Teen Titans, Raven set out to learn more about her family and her father Trigon. During this time she lived in a museum, until one day she found herself knocked unconscious. When Raven came to, she found herself in an unknown location alongside several other young superheroes including her former teammate Beast Boy, the new Kid Flash, and Starfire. The identity of her captor was revealed to be Robin who explained that he had kidnapped them in order to recruit them to his new Teen Titans team. He went on to explain that he needed each of their unique skills in order to take down his grandfather Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins. Daughter of Darkness | Powers = * : As the daughter of a demon, Raven has a host of unique abilities. :* : Through the use of her Soul-Self, Raven can project her consciousness for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious. ::* Soul-Self: Raven can manifest her "Soul-Self" through astral projection. It normally takes the form of either her human shape or a giant raven. :* : Raven can generate darkness from herself and project it forward to attack her enemies. This darkness normally takes the form of a giant raven. :* : Raven can sense the feelings of others with no filter. She constantly feels all the emotions of others and must learn to control them or they will overwhelm her. ::* : She can also use her empathic abilities to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". ::* : She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. This cannot be done for major injuries. :* : Using her soul-self in conjunction with her demonic abilities she can force herself through the time-stream and even bring passengers. :* :* :* | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Raven was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, first appearing as part of the Teen Titans in DC Comics Presents Vol 1. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity her first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Dan DiDio and Brent Anderson's New 52 Phantom Stranger series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Raven (DC Comics) | Links = }} Category:Titans members